Portable electronic devices are more and more popular. However each portable electronic device has an operation kernel with high operation frequency. However these operation kernel will dissipate a large amount of heat. Thereby there is an eager demand for dissipating the heat from the kernel effectively. Thus, in the prior art, a metal base serves to located the heat dissipating kernel and then a heat dissipating tube of a heat dissipation device is pressed to the seat so as to dissipate heat from the heat dissipation kernel. Thus heat is dissipated effectively. However in current trend, the portable device is necessary to be made with a compact size and is light. These prior art devices can not achieve the requirement and is not competitive in markets.